bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TrueBence6/Assumptions on update
These are all of my assumptions for the next update. You may add some suggestions on what i should change in the comments section. 'Changes copied directly from Discord' - Most accessories are being rebalanced. - Most backpacks now grant bonus stats like conversion rate. - Hats no longer grant instant conversion, but grant bonus pollen (for example, the Beekeeper's Mask grants +20% Pollen). - The Port-O-Hive and Porcelain Port-O-Hive grant instant conversion (as opposed to hats). - New backpacks and collectors are being added at costs between the Scythe/Bubble Wand and the Porcelain set, and likely a few that are more expensive than the Porcelain set. Keep it in mind before buying stuff since you might want to save up for these instead. - The number of changes to items is so high that I won't be able to do a refund system without causing a lot of confusion, but I'm trying my best to make sure all items retain their power level. If something feels too weak I can go back and adjust it. - Later collectors rebalanced to prepare for the introduction of other collectors. Scythe and Bubble Wand now better on mixed fields but slightly weaker on matching color fields. Porcelain Dipper receiving a major buff but cost is increasing to 150m. - Gummy Bee will no longer be sold for Tickets, instead will be crafted with 2500 Gumdrops. - Bee gather amount per lvl decreased to +5% (from +10%). - Base Bomb power increased. Bomb power per lvl increased to +10% (from +5%). - Tabby buffs: If Tabby is Gifted, Scratch always crits. Update: Tabby Scratch power is now 7 + 1.0 per level as opposed to 16 + 0.8 per level (Still a buff overall, but much smaller than what was listed before. May change again after more testing). - Crimson and Cobalt's pulse powers now scale +5% per lvl. - Crimson and Cobalt's Bomb Sync ability durations increased by 50% (from 20s to 30s). - Puppy buffs: Puppy Love now grants +10 bond per lvl (up from +5). Puppy now has +15% movespeed. - Many other bees receiving movespeed buffs. Ninja and Photon are now +100% (up from +50%), and most other bees are scaled proportionately. - Bee's bonus movespeed when far away reduced to x1.5 from x2. (In general, this means fast bees are buffed and slow bees are slightly nerfed) - Gifted Festive Bee now grants +10% Red Pollen in addition to the improved Festive Gift. Festive Bee will be sold for 500 Tickets. - Any Gifted bonus that improves a specific bomb's power has increased to +25% (from +20%). This affects Bumble, Rascal, Demo, Fire, Frosty, and Demon. - Gifted Basic Bee now grants x1.2 pollen as opposed to +20% pollen. This is a minor buff since it now scales up bonus pollen from amulets / items. - If Photon Bee is Gifted, Beamstorm instantly converts all pollen it collects. - Honey Bee now has the ability Honey Mark Things i came up with (based on post above and decals, audio and meshes on Onett's inventory) Mobile Converter: This machine converts all of your pollen into honey when using it Field Dice: Boosts a random field by the amount the Field Booster variant would boost it. These Fields can be boosted: Dandelion, Sunflower, Blue Flower, Mushroom and Clover: Boostable at start Spider, Strawberry and Bamboo: Boostable after hatching 5 eggs Pineapple and Stump: Boostable after either hatching 10 eggs or discovering 8 bee types Cactus, Pumpkin, Pine Tree and Rose: Boostable after hatching 15 eggs Ant: Boostable after hatching 20 eggs Mountain Top: Boostable after either hatching 25 eggs or discovering 25 bee types Blueberry and Coconut (New Fields): Boostable after obtaining 35 bees New Fields: Coconut and Blueberry Located behind a gate in the 30 bee gate. Requires 35 bees to enter Coconut Field will have all white large flowers and Blueberry Field will have Lots of Blue Flowers and a tiny amount of White Flowers Special Token Drops (other than Royal Jellies and Tickets): Coconut: Treats, Blueberry: Blueberries (obviously) and Blue Extracts Category:Blog posts